A Spoonful Of Sugar
by GoGothGirl
Summary: Yzak Joule is sick. Literally. And Shiho Hahnenfuss had make the mistake of volunteering to babysit the cranky commander. How will it all turn out?


Title : A Spoonful Of Sugar

Pairing : Yzak/Shiho

Disclaimer : I don't own GS or any of the character. But when I'm a billionaire, I swear I'll buy GS and the studios. Watch me.

Summary : if its anything more annoying than useless featherheaded subordinates is a fever. A sick Yzak is NOT someone who you should be hanging out with. Poor Shiho…

* * *

PLANT had always prided itself for having the top of the art military facilities. ORB's weapons are still the best, but PLANT's military base is simply much more superior compared to the other nations. Today, the said base is working just fine in a serene environment, broken only by the sounds of military vehicles and talking soldiers and officers. 

"YOU IMBECILE!" well, maybe not _that_ serene.

For the interns, That probably was the scariest voice they ever heard and most likely make them think twice about joining the army, but for the rest of the seniors, that was just apart of everyday life in the military. As suspected, the voice came from an office on the fourth floor of the main building, as loud 20 Sky Grasper put together.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO FAX THESE TO ALL THE BATTLESHIPS!"

"I.. um.." spluttered the soldier, avoiding eye contact with the man behind the desk at all cost.

"WHAT! WHAT'S YOU EXPLANATION!"

"I.. forgot.."

"FORGOT? _FORGOT_!" the man behind the desk stood towering over the terrified soldier, casting a shadow and sending him the point of no return.

"Ok! I think what the commander meant was that you should go back to your desk and fax it immediately," said a beautiful young woman from a corner of the spacious office. "isn't that right, commander?"

"WHAAA?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Now off you go." The crestfallen soldier scurried out of harm's way while the young woman looked at the commander from the corner of her eyes.

Yzak Joule, who was quite out of breath sat down with a huff. Today wasn't the best day he ever had. Let's just say he had better days. He had gotten a sore throat after all that screaming (I wonder why) as an addition to his headache.

"You don't look so good." Shiho Hahnenfuss approached her commander and sat in the empty chair without being told.

"Gee, you think?" Yzak snapped as he reached for his palm pilot "that was the third time today an idiot messed things up and I have a meeting with the rest of the council after this _and_ a lunch appointment with the UEF director.

"No you don't."

"What makes you say that?" he asked sharply.

"Because you're going to cancel it. And the rest of the things for today while you're at it."

"No I won't." Yzak scoffed and went back to his palm pilot.

_Cough, cough._

"Fine. I'll do it for you." Shiho leaned across the huge desk and took the device from his hands.

Yzak tried keep it from her grasp but failed. A few seconds later, Yzak was left gaping at Shiho as she switched the device off, humming as she did so. "There. Now you are going to pack your stuff and follow me back to my car so I can drive you home."

"What for!" Yzak was positively croaking by now. His voice had decrease to barely a whisper.

"Because you are definitely not well enough to stay in here."

"Nuh-uh. I'm fine, thanks." Yzak lunged for his precious palm pilot but his attempt was thwarted by Shiho's well practiced hand on his forehead.

"No, you're not. You're warm. Not to mention croaking like a frog."

"Am NOT! And you are NOT going to make me take a leave!"

"Watch me." Shiho grabbed Yzak's briefcase and his arm before dragging him out of the office. "Quit acting like a brat, Yzak!"

"I am your commanding officer, dammit!" he tried to pry his arm from Shiho's steel grasp but failed. He caught a glimpse of his best friend who was, yet again, hitting on a female employee. "Dearka! Help!"

Dearka Elsman snapped his head at the sound of Yzak's voice. The said commander was struggling furiously to get away from Shiho who was looking, if anything, _amused_.

"Yzak? Shiho?"

"Oh, hiya Dearka. Yzak isn't feeling well and I'm just gonna drive him home. Mind taking care of his phone calls if there is any?" Shiho can be sweet at times. But for a price of course.

"Uh.. yeah. No problem. I'll do that."

"No you wont cause I am NOT GOING HOME!" although he said those words, Yzak wasn't sure if he really is healthy enough to stay. His nose felt really itchy and weird, and….

"ACHOO!"

"Oh, yeah. You sound _so_ much better!" Shiho rolled her eyes. "Geez, why do you have to be so goddam stubborn? We'll be going now, Dearka."

"Yeah. Ok. And, Shiho?" Dearka leaned in to Shiho and continued "good luck. Yzak can be.. a handful when he's sick."

Shiho smiled grimly and continue to drag the flushed Yzak to the parking lot. He_ was _sick. No kidding. Yzak was practically half asleep by the time Shiho pulled in to the Joule Mansion's driveway. All the while muttering about how he's going to kill her and Dearka.

* * *

"Here" said Shiho as she handed him a mug of hot chocolate. She had asked the butler's help to bring him upstairs to his bedroom. Shiho sat on the edge of her commander's bed and watch him drink the liquid. "Why do you always want do things your way?" 

"Because I'm me. What else is there to explain? Moron.." Yzak drank deeply, savoring the sweet drink.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that last bit." Shiho extended an arm and curled her fist dangerously above Yzak's head. "Hm?"

"Nothing. More hot chocolate please." Yzak blink innocently as he held the mug in front of Shiho's face. Shiho shook her head slowly, her extended arm falling weakly to her side. _Honestly, how can he look so adorable but be a pain in the ass?_

"Fine. But you'll have to take your medicine after that." Shiho turned to pour more hot choc but stopped when she heard a.. _whimper?_ Shiho doubt her commander would do such thing but there he was, face pulled, mouth pouted, making him look a lot like a five year old who was told to clean up.

"What? What's with the face?"

"What face?"

"That face."

"I don't want it."

"Want what? The hot choc?"

"No."

"The medicine?"

"Yes."

"You're joking."

"Am I?"

Shiho couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yzak Joule, refusing to take medications like a five year old? What the hell!

"That's it. Quit the oh-pity-me act. You're taking you're med and that's that. Got it?"

"Make me."

"Think I wouldn't dare, do you?"

"Um.. duh."

Shiho took the now full mug in one hand, the pills in the other, and sat on Yzak's bed. "Take it"

"No"

"Take it"

"Get lost woman."

"Take _it_"

"Screw you."

Shiho stared. Dearka was giving Yzak _way_ too much credit when he said Yzak would be a handful. But then, an idea struck.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down'?"

"Nope."

"Well, let's try it, shall we?"

"You're gonna shove a spoonful of cavity into my mouth!"

"No you idiot. I thought you have a fever, not brain damage."

Yzak growled. "Well, what is then!"

"I'll show you. But take the pills first."

"Fine." Yzak grudgingly took the pills and popped them into his mouth, swallowing it. "Now wha-----?"

He had meant to ask Shiho what the spoonful of sugar was about but Shiho had decided to show him instead. Yzak stared wide eyed as he felt Shiho's lips on his. Soft and taste like cherry. He can feel her smiling against his lips and decided to play along. As if on instinct, he cupped the side of Shiho's face and deepen the kiss. Shiho didn't protest but slithered her arms around Yzak's neck instead. After what it felt like hours, they broke apart as their lungs were screaming for air.

Despite his effort to act neutral, Yzak can still feel his mouth hanging open, making it an 'o' shape. If he was looking a little flushed from his temperature a while later, then it can never compare to the deep crimson that has taken over his face. Shiho, on the other hand, was smiling cynically at him, her fingers still tangled in his hair.

"Oh. _That_ kind of sugar."

"Yes, Yzak. _That_ kind of sugar."

* * *

One week later… 

Yzak sat in the chair beside a queen sized bed, smirking at the lying form.

"Well, look who got the fever. Feeling ok?"

Shiho pout her lips and stared dagger at him. "Shut up." She took the pills that was on her bedside table and looked at them with full distaste.

"What's wrong? Need a spoonful of sugar to choke down those stuff?" Yzak leaned across the bed, his face inches from hers.

Shiho smiled brightly and said, "Yes please!"

GoGothGirl : Well. That turned out quite good. Please R&R guys. (cough) I don't feel so good.

Mwu La Fllaga : Need a spoonful of sugar?

GoGothGirl : You touch me, you die.


End file.
